


Iroh's Alphabet (NSFW)

by 4ever_Rewritten



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Iroh smut, Light Dom/sub, Lists, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader/you focused?, Smut, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_Rewritten/pseuds/4ever_Rewritten
Summary: An NSFW alphabet featuring Iroh. We need more Iroh love on here (and he needs more love period.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Iroh's Alphabet (NSFW)

A-Aftercare  
You can bet Iroh is going to be great about aftercare. He'll persuade you into a cup of tea to help hydrate after the workout he undoubtedly put you through, and if you're up to a bath, consider it drawn and warmed to the perfect temperature. More than likely, he will join you, allowing you to relax into him as you soak. 

Do you just wanna relax and cuddle? He is happy to indulge, though he will still have a cup of tea waiting just in case. 

B- Body part   
Iroh loves every part of a lady. Their curves, hair, face, laughter, smile, all of it. Beautiful women come in all sorts of sizes and shapes and he can see the beauty in all of them. 

But his favorite is having a soft surface to rest his head, whether that be a pair of thick thighs, a soft stomach, or an ample chest. Softness to clutch too and feel. 

As for his own body, he is proud to say for his age, he is still quite fit and sufficiently endowed. 

C- Cum

While he doesn't see the appeal in painting his partner with cum, he does feel something to see a small trace of it on your lips and chin or having it staining your thighs and stomach. 

But he prefers to come deep inside you, feeling you spasm around him and milking him for all he's worth. He loves the thought of filling you up and perhaps implanting a child within your womb. 

D- Dirty Secret

Iroh does have a recurring fantasy about getting you pregnant. Though he is quite older in age, having a lover makes him think about having children. And seeing you round with child, breasts full of milk, and that special glow of motherhood can cause him rather aroused and determined to try. 

E-Experience

Considering his history, the fact he had a child and was probably quite the ladies man as a prince and general, Iroh has quite a bit of experience. It's one of the benefits of his age, after all. He may not have the stamina of his youth, but that doesn't mean he can't still bring you to multiple orgasms through the night.

F- Favorite Position 

While he is fond of many different positions and techniques, one of his favorites would be reclining among a pile of cushions, your knees straddling his hips, your stomach and chest pressed against his. Being able to watch your face as you ride him, allowing his hands to wander as he kisses you, being able to guide your hips down to his or play with your breasts until you come. 

G- Goofy

Let's be honest, Iroh would be quite a goof in bed at times. Especially if your mood needs a little help, be it your anxiety, self-consciousness, or whatever else that you struggle with. Expect wet sloppy kisses, tickling, light little kisses scattered about your body (especially odd places to make you laugh), and of course tickling you purposely with his beard. Whatever it takes to make you smile, even if you're not in the mood to have sex, he just wants to make you feel better. 

H-Hair

He still has some darker pubic hair down, and he does keep it trimmed when he suspects he might have a bedmate. It's well mixed with grey, of course. and the faint silver trail that leads from his navel down is sparser than in his youth, but still there to tempt his lovers. 

I- Intimacy 

This man knows full well that sex only makes up a small part of a relationship. He is going to treat you like a queen and shower you with affection so you would never doubt his feelings for you. Expect breakfast in bed, random presents, romantic dinners, spontaneous dates, and kisses throughout the day. As well as a sweet cliche and sometimes elaborate nicknames. 

J- Jacking off

Maybe early in the relationship, before the two of you take that step he would take himself in hand. He'd think about finally having you in his bed, or having you kneeling before him, your hands replacing his.   
Otherwise, if he finds himself rather aroused and you're nearby, he will find a way to draw you away to somewhere private for a quickie. He is a master at planning, after all. He would much rather have you than his own hand. 

K- Kink

He loves to edge his lover. To drive them wild and hold that power is as close as dominating as he gets. He is a master of having you on the edge of overstimulation, riding the edge of pleasure and pain. Of course, bondage figures into it. He loves having you tied up at his mercy, begging for his touch, for his cock. 

L-Location

He would happily have you just about anywhere. Though he would prefer the privacy of your bedroom, he is not averse to any semi-private place, even if the risk of being found is quite high. 

M-Motivation

Honestly, for someone his age he has quite a high sex drive. You might find sweet domestic moments turn into something else without much warning. As stated before, Iroh quite likes the idea of having children with you, so you can bet after seeing children run around the Jasmine dragon, he is going to get rather frisky. 

N-No

He isn't interested in causing pain, or humiliating/shaming his partners. That just doesn't appeal to him at all, and actually quickly turns him off. He has seen enough pain and hatred in his life to know it doesn't belong in the bedroom. 

O- Oral

You can bet Iroh is going to give his partner oral. He loves being between your legs, one leg over his shoulder as he cups your hip, drinking and teasing you mercilessly. He'll probably comment on how much he enjoys your taste, comparing it to a fine cup of tea. 

He isn't against receiving either and will praise you between groans, his fingers threading your hair as he tries to control his breathing. The room will probably become full of steam. But seeing you look up at him, lips wrapped around his cock, tongue sliding along his member, will often be his undoing. 

P-Pace

His preferred pace would be slow and tender. Patience is a virtue, and he will take his sweet time building both of you to your mutual climax. Be prepared for long sleepless nights, but they will be well worth it. 

He might do hard and rough once in a blue moon but guaranteed you are going to have trouble walking the next day. 

Q- Quickie  
Very rarely, unless he has been subtly teasing you for hours beforehand, building your frustration until he knows a quickie will bring you both to the climax he wants. 

R-Risk

He is a pro at calculating risks, so you bet he will be up to daring moves when the mood strikes. Slow sensual kisses in the kitchen of Jasmine Dragon. Being handsy in the dark corners of both the Earth palace and Fire palace during official visits nonetheless. And the classic making love out under the open skies. 

S-Stamina

There is no denying Iroh is up there in years. However, he is not out of shape, and his stamina would put most younger men to shame. To the point you'll be kinda happy you didn't know him in his prime. He can keep you going for hours when the mood strikes, leaving you to beg him to come. 

T-Toys

He isn't afraid of using blindfolds and ties in the bedroom. And he probably wouldn't be averse to adding food to the mix either. And if there was a way tea could be added in, you know he would find it. 

U-Unfair

Iroh can be absolutely unfair. It's the one kind of dominating behavior he enjoys. Watching you yet hot and bothered is a great pleasure to him. Edging you for what seems like all night before giving you your release with his own. 

But he will always make sure you come as many times as him, if not more. 

V- Volume.   
He rarely raises his voice, but you can bet he is going to talk and tease you most of the time, his voice deep and husky like woodsmoke. He is going to do his best to make sure your the one who can't stay quiet, doing everything he can to make you scream while teasing you about it.

W- Wild card

If you happen to get pregnant, you can bet he is going to dote on you even more. The thought of having children is precious to him, and you can bet he will be telling everyone and strutting around proudly. 

He does confuse Zuko when he bursts into the Fire palace to tell him that he's going to be a big brother, again. 

X-Xray

This man is all about girth. Shorter, maybe, but stouter for sure. He is the epitome of the saying length isn't all the counts. And you will quickly grow to enjoy how much he stretches you, rubbing all the right places with every thrust. 

Y-Yearning  
So much. Sure he flirts a lot with almost every woman he meets but most of the time it's not serious. But again, despite his age, he has quite a high sex drive. And when he finds a serious partner, its hard for him to keep his hands, or anything else for that matter, to himself. 

Z-Zzzz

After the aftercare, he can fall asleep fairly quickly given the chance. Nothing lulls him to sleep faster than the feeling of being sated, knowing hos partner is sated and sleeping beside him. He also tends to cuddle in his sleep as well, a soft warm furnace to keep you warm no matter how cold it is outside.


End file.
